Transcript of Trial of Archin and Yumeko Brey Part 5
[[Transcript_of_Trial_of_Archin_and_Yumeko_Brey | Transcript of Trial of Archin and Yumeko Brey]] -- Part 5 Archin blinks at Poynard. Archin says: My word.... Wendall just stands there, trying to be patience. Poynard watches the digits fold back, the back of his fingers resting against the back of his hand. "Ah. You will excuse me for a moment. Technical difficulties." Wendall blinks. Archin blinks your eyes. Wendall says: Of.. course.. Sir. Kiiyue blinks. Archin looks over at Wendall, totally confused. Naiama widens her eyes at Poynard. Neia coughs, and moves over to the other side of the courtroom. Wendall shrugs at you. Who knows? Veras mumbles something about the courts and stretches. He says softly "Be back in a sec" and moves for the door Lanax whispers to Kiiyue. Alester removes his head guard, runs a hand through his hair, then replaces the guard. Archin says: Maybe you should get that checked out... Magistrate Poynard... Poynard looks over to Neia and waves her over "Would you be able to help me with this?" Neia nods, and pulls out a screwdriver. Poynard says: Oh, just a mild issue, I assure you. Archin nods at Poynard. Lanax chuckles quietly. Sirithil whispers to Naiama. Kiiyue frowns over her shoulder, shaking her head, then returns her attention to the front. Neia moves to slip off a glove, and begins to murmur to herself. Naiama frowns and nods. Poynard tries to pull the glove off his left hand, working at it until finally it comes off, the mechanical digits having folded back awkwardly. He extends the hand to Neia. Poynard says: Now then, Corporal. Archin stares at Neia and Poynard, blinking Poynard says: Any more evidence or witnesses? Wendall says: Well, as for the assault on an officer.. Wendall says: I could submit my scorched tabard and black eye as evidence. Archin says: Sir.... the assault.. I take responsibility for... Sirithil waves at Kurse. Sirithil waves at Portencia. Wendall says: I would also be able to call on several witnesses present.. Wendall says: Oh good, that make sit easy then. Neia mutters "... Pressure above tolerances in the hydraulics.... a quick fluid intake...." Poynard says: So you will plead guilty to the assault charge? Neia goes to work with her screwdriver. Archin says: Yes... I will Sir. I plead guilty to crimes that I actually commit Wendall says: For both of them. Kurse nods her head once slowly. Archin says: However! Archin says: I was assaulted in turn during questioning Archin says: You yourself saw that... Wendall says: They call it self-defense, Archin. Poynard says: Ahem. Archin says: ..and I was chained to wall Wendall says: You fireblasted me! Poynard offers the two gentleman A Look. Wendall glares angrily at you. Archin bows his head but offers a 'he did it' look to Wendall. Poynard says: Is that all for evidence and witnesses? Kiiyue silently points out that The Look should be angry, surly, violent women-specific. Wendall says: Sure thing, Poy-Poy. Wendall says: eerr, Magistrate Poynard. Wendall lets out a hacking cough. Neia murmurs to herself "... re-test pressure levels.... any flaw in the circuitry input... no... hmm...." Wendall salutes Poynard with respect. Poynard 's Look is not any of those things. It is soft, curious and placid. But offers the sensation of a large something about to pounce a smaller something. Archin waves his hand gently and murmurs, "I have a question, Sir?" Delora peeks up at Veras from where she sits. Vixeena looks at the lithe and graceful expectantly. Poynard blinks "The next person who refers to me as Poy-poy will be quite aware of what gravity does to one suspended vertically by ones ears." Poynard says: Yes, Professor. Wendall says: Yessir. Archin says: During these proceedings, when all is said and done... will I be granted a statement.. to address to you and this fine City of Stormwind? Poynard says: Most likely just me. Archin says: Aye.. thank you Veras smirks and shifts weight Neia removes some small, slightly round components, and places a seemingly identical one right back in. Poynard says: Corporal, is there more evidence? Delora reaches up a long fingered hand to brush fingertips across the ruined lower half of her face. Poynard lifts his cup of tea with his functional right hand and takes a sip. Poynard says: Corporal Harken? Wendall says: Huh? Archin looks at Wendall curiously. Wendall says: Er, Yes Magistrate? Calithos chews on his paedus..he hrms..and aims it. some of the cheese flies into the air!...And lands on Sirithil! Spat. Calithos ..seems surprised he did that. Poynard says: Evidence? Witnesses? Anything else or is this night finally coming to a close? Veras seems to once again shift weight Wendall says: Oh, its finally coming to a close. Shall I get the axe? Archin says: Wait! Archin says: I want a statement!! Wendall says: Shaddap, you've stated plenty. Delora sucks in a sharp breath. Something creaks from over near where she sits by Veras. Poynard says: And I believe this is your second warning, Professor. Heinrik looks up to Calithos, then Sirithil... He smirks and shakes his head. Kyltania just stands there completely motionless. She hasn't moved.... aside from maybe a few blinks for those can tell from the front. Alixia tilts her head. Archin shakes his head 'no' several times and shuts up, staring pleadingly. Sirithil gestures casually, and the cheese alters trajectory rather abruptly in midair, arcing up again and dropping towards Archin's hair. Poynard says: What a pity, you were exactly at the point of a closing statement. Aredis could be dead. Kiiyue sighs, not looking happy at the prospect of another tossing-out, apparently. Baydon pulls absently at his right glove, gazing lazily about. Archin brings his hands together, as if literally begging. Calithos ....did not do that. He accidentally did it to Sirithil. Neia runs a hand through her hair, and mutters "... Alright... neural interface... check... hydraulics check... hmm.... ah, drill bit?... ah... hmm..." Sirithil 'accidentally' redirected it. Poynard says: Corporal, please escort the defendant. We will finish this case in peace. Wendall nods. Archin says: No!! NO!!!! Wendall smiles at Kii. Archin says: Please... Oh please let me talk!! Please Sir..please!! Alixia glances backward at Aredis, considering the possibility that he might be dead. Archin begs. Poynard says: Please Professor, compose yourself. Wendall says: Mind dealing with another Brey, Kii? Archin says: Please... I'm begging for my life! Archin begs Poynard. How pathetic. Kiiyue doesn't smile back, generally looking not like a real City Guard at this point. Archin throws his monocle off. Naiama watches Archin curiously. Archin says: I'm begging you Sir... Kiiyue says: ...I'd rather not face another scorching. I move to let him make his bloody statement so we can have some peace. Archin says: For my wife.. my son.. my family... Calithos watches, as if unsurprised. Archin nods at Kiiyue. Heinrik cant help but laugh slightly, seeing the all-mighty "professor" groveling to the Magistrate. Archin nods at Kiiyue. Poynard says: Professor, please stop. Sirithil chuckles a little herself. Poynard says: Corporal, escort the man. Archin shuts up, trying to compose himself. Wendall says: Yessir. Delora shakes her head as Archin loses control. Wendall says: Come with me, Archie. Alixia peers at Archin curiously. Naiama raises her eyebrows and shakes her head. Archin says: Shut up! Don't 'call me that! Poynard sighs a bit, pinching the bridge of his nose. Wendall frowns. Archin says: He's badgering me! Alester clears his throat. Meris draws her eyes over to Archin, a mildly curious look on her face Wendall grabs Archin by his collar attempting to push him towards the exit. Veras adjusts his gloves, he looks to Poynard Archin roars as he's escorted out. Neia murmurs "... j-joints, check... just.. the casing..." Archin says: It's all guesswork!! Wendall says: Keep moving. Archin says: It's all faulty!! Wendall bonks you on the noggin. Doh! Veras smiles Poynard clears his throat a bit, looking around the court room. Archin yells: You won't let me beg for my own life!!! Wendall grins, pointing his sword at Archin. 'walk faster,' Archin says: You all saw it!! Archin says: You son of a bitch Harken!! Wendall says: Now wasn't, that fun? Archin kneels quietly. Archin turns slowly and looks at Wendall. Wendall retrieves cuffs from his satchel, pulling Archin's arms and clasping them behind his back.. ignore that! Archin says: I wasn't granted even a remotely fair trial.... Wendall says: Maybe if you thought more and spoke less, it would of been better for you? Archin lets himself be cuffed. Archin says: You know, Harken.. you were different before you got promoted... Wendall says: I was not different, your the one that has changed, Archin. Heinrik mumbles yet again, "I swear, Calithos... You pull that "innocence" bullshit and I'll gut you myself-... Oh wait. Of course you are." Wendall and Archin are not here. Calithos says: I would rather suggest Archin Brey be allowed to spend the rest of his days in Jail. Killing him is rather..pointless. Plus messy. Wendall loves you. Poynard decides it worth mentioning Archin is not in the building, but only logging this for deliciously scandalous OOC purposes. Archin threatens Wendall with the wrath of doom. Kiiyue says: I'd like to support that point if possible. Calithos says: Yes. The fool's made more mistakes than I can care to count. And at more than one time, I wished I strangled him some time ago. And shot his wife when I had the chance. Poynard says: How quaint. Naiama puts a gloved hand to her chin in consideration to the events. Calithos smiles sweetly, his sunken eyes slowly veering to the exit. Calithos says: But. Poynard looks to Neia "How is the hand doing?" Heinrik shakes his head, tapping his fingers on the cold stone annoyingly. Calithos says: I am one who learns perhaps..time is a crueler teacher than we could ever be. Neia murmurs "Just need to re-attach the outer casings." Yumeko is not here! Kiiyue glances over at Calithos, whistling a thin, reedy tone and beckoning Kitty out of her hair and back on her hand. Wendall thinks Yumeko should join the rest of the not here crowd. Calithos says: Let their lessons be taught through years that we could not do in a matter of days. Wendall beckons Yumeko over. Alester wonders if anyone is really here at all. Poynard offers Calithos a smile. It is the kind of smile a shark offers to a sailor who has just figured out he cannot swim "I would be inclined to disagree with your concept of times teachings." Calithos 's eye leaps out, skittering over and leaping onto Kiiyue's hand. Yumeko pokes Wendall, says "no" =op. Calithos says: Oh? May I ask as to why? Poynard says: You may ask. Vixeena thinks there is hallucinogens in the water supply of Stormwind. Calithos says: Then why? I've seen killing a man in his prime is far kinder than letting the years wear on them..teaching humility, and some form of begging for forgiveness as their last breaths are drawn. Poynard says: I have no inclination to answer. Please, take a seat. Calithos says: ..I see. Very well, then. Calithos turns, unbothered by that, and goes back to sit. Neia re-attaches several plates, double-checks connections, and steps back. Delora edges forward a few more steps, waiting to be recognized by the court. Neia nods to Poynard. Kiiyue steps forward, glancing briefly behind her as she did so. Heinrik glares angrily at Calithos. Kiiyue says: Guard Hinitmaei requesting permission to speak on the behalf of Archin Brey. Shame glances over her shoulder at Peejee. Poynard blinks a little "I...suppose I will grant permission. Please, be concise." Lanax watches Kiiyue. Kiiyue nods, once. Veras glances to Peejee, he tilts his head Veras nods and looks forward again Kiiyue says: Out of the Brey couple, I would like to offer my thoughts as to husband and wife. Kiiyue says: Simply put: the husband's a sap, the wife's insane. Calithos quietly agrees. Vixeena nods in agreement. Zetsue tries to hold in a laugh Kiiyue says: Yumeko Brey tried to kill me outside the courthouse - I'd like to reserve the right for another charge of assaulting authority while at it - and reacts as if she's a madwoman. Speaks in tongues, sets on fire, laughs at pain, the whole mess. Sirithil chuckles quietly. Naiama agrees with Kiiyue. Kiiyue says: Archin Brey, on the other hand, seems more - well...pitiful...than anything else. A sly smirk spreads across Lanax's face. Poynard says: Ah, I was under the impression you meant speak on their behalf in a positive sense. I am quite capable of viewing the negative however, thank you. Alixia quietly snickers to herself. Kiiyue says: I'll speak for Archin Brey only. Kiiyue says: Concise enough, Magistrate? Alester mutters, 'Well at least he is a stylish dresser.' Poynard says: Yes. Thank you very much. Kiiyue glances behind her. Kiiyue says: One more, I think. Kiiyue beckons Delora. Delora nods. Delora bows down graciously. Calithos 's eye hisses at Delora, apparently not liking her near himself Delora says: High Priestess Delora Felfighter requests permission to speak? Poynard considers a career change. Then realizes only he is masochistic enough to deal with this shit. Peejee slips back into her seat. Kiiyue looks down at her hand, sighs, sidestepping Delora and stretching Kitty out back to her owner. Calithos 's eye visibly shakes Kiiyue's head, apparently not liking something. Poynard says: Ah, please. Grace me with your elegant, concise words. Calithos 's eye leaps away from her, and skitters over the table back into Cal's eye. Delora approaches, her normally masked face bare out of respect. Delora says: As you know, I am experienced with both healing magic, as well as a few other types of magic. Delora says: I have been taking care of Yumeko and Archin Brey's wellbeing recently, and I felt I could speak on his behalf, as well as hers. Poynard says: In a concise manner, I hope. Delora nods slightly and continues. Heinrik palms his face and sighs. Calithos snorts a bit. He looks insulted by Delora's mere existence. Zetsue leans forward to paying close attention to Delora Delora says: I know that Archin Brey is a rather egotistical individual. Yumeko Brey, is quite insane. I would like the death sentence that you might choose to dole out to be held off until I have a chance to see if I can do anything about their mental state. Corvo ponders the situation. Delora says: I believe with the right care, and perhaps magic, I can change them both so they will no longer be a threat, and show remorse for whatever crimes they may have committed. Peejee sighs. Kyltania has an ooc moment/. Naiama looks unimpressed. Delora says: Details of that would not be something I would care to share publicly. But I am sure something can be done. Zetsue says: What the hell? Kyltania did not just summon someone. Heinrik digs in his pocket, revealing a small packet. He opens it and pulls out a strange discolored leaf, he rips a small piece of and stuffs it in his mouth. He sighs again and leans back. Yumeko thinks she did. Kiiyue glances at Delora's back, shaking her head quietly. Kyltania didn't..... RLY. Delora says: Please take this into consideration, Magistrate, as you make your decision and judgments. Poynard says: Yes, I will. Thank you. Delora bows before Poynard. Delora sits back down and looks up at Veras. Meris watches Delora carefully, her face belying a certain mixture of idle curiosity and distraction Poynard says: There will be a five minute recess while I consider the verdict. Poynard says: If anyone comes up to me to discuss the case, I will have to arrested on the spot. Neia murmurs "... And let's see what happens to our Lovers out there." Vixeena nods in understanding. Kysel lets out a small sigh and turns to leave for some fresh air. Delora smiles at Veras. Kiiyue says: ...I hope Wendall can take care of the pair... Alester says: You heard the man, people. Recess! Sirithil leans back against Naiama. Veras stretches and cracks his neck Kiiyue glances at Poynard and Alester. Alixia eyes Wendall up and down. Yumeko is not here! Heinrik leans back up against the pillar. Archin stands angrily, his hands cuffed behind his back. Wendall waves at Alixia. Alixia leans against the pillar, looking toward Heinrik lazily. Archin stands quietly. Archin says: Do you normally cuff a man before he's guilty? Kiiyue folds her arms across her chest as she watches both Wendall and Archin. Archin looks over at Wendall, his hands cuffed secure behind his back. Wendall says: Yep. Archin says: Seems a bit irregular to me.. Kiiyue says: Let him go, Wendall. Heinrik takes out a cow-hide packet with a few leafs wrapped up into a circular and elongated form. He offers the open end to Alixia. Wendall says: Yes Maam, Corporal Kii.. oh.. wait.. Archin smiles at Kiiyue. Kiiyue smirks back. Wendall says: I think he's just fine. Kiiyue says: I'll handle him after I get a spare tabard. Archin says: Uh.. she asked you to undo them.. lad... Alixia smiles seductively at Heinrik. Kiiyue says: You can let him go then. Sir. Wendall says: Right, and im the Corporal. Zetsue whispers to Archin "if you want to escape gimme a silver and I'll unlock em" Archin says: I never thought you'd be power hungry.. Wendall Wendall pokes Zetsue. Hey! Wendall says: Im now power hungry. Archin whispers to the Night Elf, "I'm innocent, I can handle myself." Zetsue says: uh excuse me... Zetsue says: have you seen a cat? End of [[Transcript_of_Trial_of_Archin_and_Yumeko_Brey | Transcript of Trial of Archin and Yumeko Brey]] -- Part 5 [<--- Part 4][[Transcript_of_Trial_of_Archin_and_Yumeko_Brey_Part_6 | [Part 6 --->]]] Category:Chatlogs